


Protector

by VibraniumHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Assault, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Making Love, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader Needs a Hug, Smut, bucky is a beautiful angel, soft smut, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/pseuds/VibraniumHeart
Summary: With all the Avengers gone you decide to train in the gym as you await their return, including your best friend Bucky Barnes. A certain Agent tries to assault you just after your workout. Bucky is the one who saves you.





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For those of you who read Slipcast I fully intend to have another chapter of that up tonight, probably a bit late though (around 7 or 8 hours from now). It took me a minute to decide just what I wanted to do next, but now that I have it in my head I just have to find the time to type it up! So I will do my best. The Bet may also get another chapter tonight, or tomorrow, depending on how the night goes. We shall see. For now enjoy this one-shot of protective Bucky!

The Avengers compound was eerily quiet without the rag-tag team of heroes, and a little lonely. There were other people there, scattered about like loose change but you weren't exactly keen to speak to any of them. Honestly you were just beyond ready for your group of friends to come home, mostly. Thankfully the training gym had been empty when you walked in early that morning, so you decided to train some by yourself.

Bucky had been nagging you for weeks to train with him. You had exactly zero combat training and it wasn't likely you could even fight your way out of a wet paper bag. With that in mind you had begun training the day after they'd all left on their mission. Really just running on the treadmill, light weights, and hitting the punching bag you saved for last.

You were at the bag, hands wrapped, as you tried your best to imitate the way you had seen Steve or Bucky or even Sam go at it---though, admittedly, with a lot less force than the two super soldiers. The bag wasn't likely to explode or fly clear across the room under your fists. But the fantasy was nice.

In your final few minutes you were so distracted with focusing on your hits that you didn't hear the footsteps enter the gym. Strong hands gripped your waist at the same time that a voice sounded in your ear, "You need to widen your stance a little, sweetheart." Bile twisted uncomfortably in your stomach. Agent Aarons. Carefully you shifted out of his hold and began to unwrap your wrists. "Thanks for the tip, but I'm done for today anyway." Quickly you shoved the wrappings into your bag and shouldered it, ready to tuck tail and run from the gym.

It was hard to pinpoint exaclty what it was that bothered you so much about him. He was large, sure, but not nearly as large as Steve or Bucky. He was closer to Sam's size in both height and build, dark blonde hair and deep green eyes. He wasn't unattractive, but there was something distinctly creepy about him that always set your body on edge. 

As you offered him a tight smile and moved to go past him he gripped your wrist, "Aw c'mon, honey, don't leave me all alone in here." You yanked your wrist out of his grasp, "Sorry," you weren't sorry at all, "but as I said, I'm done for the day."

Once more you tried to swerve around him. Aarons gripped your wrists once more and swung you around until your back hit the wall. Your bag slipped from your shoulder and fell to the floor. "You're done when I say you're done." He caged you in with his arms and panic shot up from your stomach like a bullet. With a steadying breath you tried to duck under his arm once more, only to feel a painful crack in your jaw as he struck you. Your vision swam for a moment, your stomach lurching painfully.

Before you could even react his hand was in your hair, yanking your head back painfully. You could feel several strands of hair pull roughly from your scalp, forcing a cry from your lips. "What the hell are you doing?" Immediatley you fought back against him, trying to swing your fists into his muscular frame. He gripped hold of your wrists in his free hand, slamming them into the wall. 

You began to struggle against him harder, feeling more strands of hair rip from your scalp. "Let me go!" He struck out again, hitting you in the stomach.

The hit sucked all the air from your lungs. Before you realized what was happening he had thrown you once more--this time to the floor, and quickly pinned you with his body. Furiously you kicked out and tried to fight back, but your body was already tired from your workout and the adrenaline was doing little more than adding to the surging panic in your veins. Aarons pinned your wrists once more, straddling your thighs to pin your legs to the mat. "Don't do this." You begged, wanting to be sick. This couldn't be happening. Not here of all places.

His fingers skimmed the now exposed skin of your hip, crawling upwards slowly. "No, no, no." You thrashed as hard as you could, but still his hand kept moving. Your heart was hammering so hard you were certain it would burst right out of your chest and rocket into his snarling face.

Just as his fingertips skimmed the bottom edge of your bra there was a very familiar mechanical whir seconds before gleaming metal fingers wrapped around his throat. Bucky.

Bucky was dressed in his sweats, freshly showered, and sleeveless shirt did nothing to hide the puckered pink scars or the full glory of his metal appendage. You could see the rage clearly in his nearly see-thru eyes, though his face was eerily, dangerously calm. It was like the Winter Soldier come back to life.

Aarons let you go in his surprise, hands flying up to try and pry the silver from around his throat to no avail.

Bucky lifted his weight from you by his throat, tossing him across the room. Faster than a man of his size should have been able to move he was on him, pinning his arms to the floor with his muscular legs. You watched in both relief and horror as his metal hand pressed down hard onto his collarbone until there was a sickening crack that echoed in the gym. His flesh hand reared back in a fist, connecting with Aarons' face again and and and again. As you drew in ragged breaths you could see blood spatter across the floor, red staining Bucky's knuckles in a red blur.

You weren't sure if it was his blood or Aarons' blood or both. "How does it feel, to not be in control?" Bucky asked, pausing in his assault for only a moment. You could say nothing as Bucky hauled him up once more, this time by his hair, and delivered several blows into his ribs--this time with the metal hand.

Several things happened all at once, then. You heard several loud footsteps storming into the gym, someone hollering Bucky's name--Steve, you realized, when he wrapped his arms around him from behind and yanked him from Aaron's now limp and crumpled body. Sam bent to check his pulse, confirming to Steve that he was indeed still alive.

Bucky fought against Steve for only a moment, before seemingly remembering you, and shoving away from his best friend. Instantly he was at your side, helping you sit up with a new tenderness in his eyes--one that had definitely been absent moments before. He'd had no emotion other than rage in them. Steve and Sam both looked confused for a moment, looking between you and Bucky and back to Aarons' before recognition dawned in his eyes. 

His jaw tightened along with his fists, as if he were struggling not to pummel the already broken man even further. Sam shared the same look. Both were tinged with pity and regret which you couldn't bare to see at the moment. So with a shaky breath you buried your face into Bucky's shoulder, still drawing in rasping breaths. Your mouth refused to work, to make sound, so you hoped the way you clung to him revealed just how thankful you were that he showed up when he did. If he hadn't...you shuddered, Bucky pulling you closer to his body.

He kept you pressed into his chest as he lifted you from the ground. For a split second he shared a look with Steve who nodded tensely, a silent conversation taking place between the two of them in that passing second before you were being carried from the gym.

It wasn't until you were in the elevator, still pressed into Bucky's chest and shoulder that he spoke. His entire body was tense and shaking, "Are you okay...physically?" He added, to make sure you understood exactly what he meant. "Yeah...m'okay." As okay as you could be. You didn't even recognize the tightness to your voice, suddenly very tired with the rush of adrenaline draining from you.

"Bucky, if you hadn't been there...." You croaked.

He cradled your head to his chest, shushing you. "Don't. Don't think about it. I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner." You could hear the bitter sting of regret in his voice and immediately ached to soothe it.

"No. Don't do that. You were there. That's what matters. Thank you." He said nothing, settling for holding you tighter but not tight enough to harm you. It was just enough to make you feel safe and comforted. 

Rather than take you back to your floor to your room Bucky took you a floor above yours to his own room. He must have sensed your slight confusion and overwhelming relief as he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to open the door.. "M'not leaving you alone, doll. Not for a second, okay?" He promised, shouldering the door closed. 

The two of you settled onto the couch, you cradled in Bucky's lap with his arms around you. For how long you sat like that you weren't sure. Steve came by to let you know the guy had been "taken care of" and apologized profusely. He also let you know Aarons had four broken ribs, a busted eye socket and several teeth now missing. Either way he was no longer on the compound and would be dealt with. In short, you would never have to deal with him again.

When Steve left once more Bucky urged you to your feet and into his bathroom. He set you on the edge of the tub and drew you a bubble bath. He turned away while you undressed and slipped in. True to his word, though, he didn't leave your side. Gently he washed and rinsed and conditioned your hair, massaging the ache from where strands had been pulled out.

When you were clean and a little more relaxed he shut his eyes and offered you a towel. It wasn't until you were wrapped in a fluffy white towel that he opened his eyes and spoke again. "I wanted to kill him. When I saw what he was trying to do to you, I lost it. I couldn't stand that he touched the woman I l-" He cut himself off with a sharp snap of his jaw, shaking his head.

"What? The woman you what?" You asked breathlessly.

"No, doll, it's not the time." He tucked a lock of wet hair behind your ear, cupping your cheek in his palm. 

"Tell me, Bucky. The woman you what?"

He swallowed hard, your eyes following the rise and fall of his Adam's apple. "The woman I love." He murmured so quietly you almost missed it. Your breath caught in your throat, heat swooping low in your belly. With lightly shaking fingers you untucked your towel and let it drop to the floor.

Bucky shut his eyes, "What are you doing, doll?" You watched him swallow hard once more. "Bucky, look at me." He still refused to open his eyes so you stepped closer to him, closing the distance between you two. His chest trembled against yours as he fought to keep himself still with your naked, damp form pressed against him.

"I love you too," you whispered into the shell of his ear, "I'm not doing this because of what happened, okay? I've wanted you for a while, Buck. I was just afraid you only saw me as your friend." Slowly his eyes fluttered open, searching for the truth in your eyes.

You could tell he believed you, trusted you, when he bent to claim your lips in a tender and chaste kiss. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please, touch me." You begged. It was true that you had harbored feelings for Bucky since you met him, but there was also a part of you that wanted his sweet touch to help block out the phantom feeling of Aarons' hands on your body. 

Slowly, hesitantly, he let his hands skim up your sides from your hips to your ribs. "If I do anythin' you don't like, you tell me. You say stop and I stop, okay?" He still seemed nervous, unsure, maybe even a little afraid, so you nodded and tipped your chin up to kiss him tenderly once more.

The two of you moved slowly back into the bedroom, never breaking the kiss--touching and caressing gently; your fingers in his hair, up his back, his cradling your head and teasing your nipples in barely there touches. It ignited an intense fire within you, made you ache for more.

Bucky was slowly stripped as well, falling back onto the bed with you atop him. Without words he made it clear you were in charge, that it was your pace, your pleasure, you that mattered most.

Slowly you sank down onto him with a sharp gasp, nails digging into his chest while his own fisted at the sheets to keep himself from moving. Once he was buried in to the hilt you rocked forward with a small whine. He felt so good, filling every inch of you and brushing against the tender sweet spot inside of you. 

As you lifted yourself up Bucky sucked his thumb into his mouth and you watched his pink tongue swirl around it. As you sank back down you shifted your hips forward to grind his cock against your gspot. When he was buried to the hilt once more his thumb slid from his mouth and down to your clit, rubbing slow circles to match the speed of your hips.

You repeated the action again and again, your eyes helplessly locked onto his as the pleasure built hot and slow upward from your belly to your throat and the back's of your eyes. You could feel it down into your toes, hear it in the soft pants falling from your open mouth.

He seemed to know exactly what you needed, speeding up the circling of his thumb just a little, adding an upwards thrust of his hips as you rode him. Your thighs trembled around his hips, whimpers torn from your throat. They and the sounds of your breathing were the only sounds in the room until you were right there, your body pitching forwards to grip at the sheets as your inner walls clamped down around him with a cry of his name.

Bucky followed you instantly, his own orgasm milked from his body. His arms wound around you to keep you pressed to his chest, as if he were afraid that you would slip away.

But there was nowhere you would rather be. Between feather-light kisses to his scarred shoulder you murmured against his chest, "Can I stay here tonight?"

He forced your head back enough to meet your eyes. "Any night. Every night. I told you, I'm not letting you out of my sight." Your heart fluttered in your chest at that, a soft smile pulling at your lips. 

"How's forever sound? Think you can put up with me that long?" You buried your face back into his chest with a wide yawn.

"Anything for my best girl," he smiled, pressing kisses into your hair. "I'm not sure forever is long enough, anyway." 

"Mmm, love you Bucky."

You didn't hear his reply, exhaustion finally taking hold of you after the whirlwind of a day. Sleep dragged you under, content with the knowledge that you were safe in Bucky's arms, protected, and loved.


End file.
